Together
by myloxylotos
Summary: They could get through anything, as long as they were together.


Anyone could tell they were in love. If you couldn't, you were one of two things; blind, or stupid. You didn't have to be a teacher or a student to tell, even the janitors knew. That might have been the result of Will screaming "She said yes!" and hugging every human in sight after Emma said yes to his proposal, but nonetheless they knew.

Every morning, there was some kind of public display of their affection. As much as they tried to hide it, they couldn't. They were too in love. They would drive to work early and spend the mornings making out in the back of the car until they heard a honk from outside, impolitely asking them to get a room or be professional. Will would stop outside Emma's office and reluctantly let go of her hand before he kissed his beautiful fiancée, wishing her a good day. Sometimes the kiss would be short and sweet, sometimes Emma would find herself with her back awkwardly hitting the panels of her office.

Exactly 37 seconds after the bell rang for lunch Will would be standing outside her office ready to walk in the teachers lounge and spend another forty-five minutes unintentionally making every lonely person in the room the most jealous person alive. Shannon noticed ever since the beginning of this year Will was eating one handed more often than not. One day she got to the teachers lounger purposely late to see what they would do without her there. Will had his hand on Emma's lower thigh, almost her knee, they were leaning close together. They looked to be in a very deep conversation but they shared a kiss after they reached what seemed to be an agreement.

They agreed a lot.

Will's hand was torturous on Emma's thigh. There was a pattern, but it was driving Emma crazy. First he would lightly squeeze, then curl his fingers and let them roam across her knee before the pattern repeated, again and again. The squeeze Emma could handle. A once in a while _I'm __here __for __you. __I __always __will __be, _reminder, but this was like an annoying kitchen timer. The next time Will's fingers curled around her knee she intertwined their fingers together. He looked at her in semi-shock but Emma didn't dare glance his way. He would look rejected and hurt (though most of it would be artificial in hopes of continuing his ministrations) and she would give in, but not this time. This time she had to stand her ground.

Luckily Will bounced back fast. In no time he was kissing her check and insisting she let him wash her dishes. When she refused and he placed feather light kisses across her face, she placed a strong soapy hand on his chest, smirked, and pushed him away. Will grinned naughtily at her and leant forward to whisper in her ear. "Just wait until we get home." He winked her way and walked out of the teachers lounge, not bothering to look back.

Truth be told, Emma made Will the happiest person on the planet. Ever since they first met, Emma only disappointed him twice, those times being when she said yes to Ken and got married to Carl. He realized Emma was the one long after he thought he found the one. Terri wasn't all he needed, nor was she all he thought he wanted. Emma was it all.

Emma was sunshine after rain, a nice fire during the winter. She was a pearly white smile in the dimmest of rooms. It was pulsating to think Emma had such deep feelings for him for so long and he barely knew. It was invigorating to think Emma would go home and relive her frustration every night because he wasn't there to do it for her. When they were finally together he tried to treat her as he thought she deserved, but it was proved impossible when he figured out the best for her was someone better than him. Someone without a track record of being a cheater. It was until she spoke to him about it that he finally began to feel worthy of her love. And once that happened, they truly opened their relationship.

The awkwardness caused by Will's feelings of inadequacy faded and the relationship became more of a commitment than either were ever involved in. It was scary, but a good scary. They would make it through together and that's all that really mattered.

They would make it through the wedding ceremony and the first dance. They would make it through sex and the honeymoon, basking in the aftereffects of being recently married. The times glee club won and the times they lost, the times tragedy (in whatever form it may come in) struck and the times life seemed too good to be true. And when the time came, they would survive babies and all that is included with them. Stinky diapers, spit-up, long nights without sleep, the first word, step, sentence. They would pry their children off their legs and hips on the first day of kindergarten and try not to embarrass them on their first day of high school. They would wave goodbye when their beloved children drove off to the first day of a new life as their parents tried not to cry.

They would survive all that because they were together.


End file.
